


The best gift of all is family

by sniperct



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Elsa Hates Her Birthday, F/F, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Light and Love 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: It's Elsa's first birthday in the forest, and she's more than happy to let the day go by unnoticed. But a few unexpected surprises might mean the day isn't so bad after all.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	The best gift of all is family

Snow fell in delicate patterns, coating the forest in a light powder. Elsa knew the snow would only increase before the storm moved south to cover Arendelle as well. Just in time for her birthday, and for the holidays.

It always snowed on Elsa’s birthday and had for as long as she could remember. She’d never known if it had been some kind of coincidence or something subconscious, but she’d always taken a little secret pleasure in that. Ice was such a huge part of who she was, and it seemed to recognize her on her birthday.

Even more, this would be her first snow among the Northuldra. Her first birthday, too, but she’d deliberately avoided telling _anyone_ that it was coming up, and if she was really lucky no one would think to ask. 

Elsa hated making a big deal of it and she just knew next time she visited Anna her sister might make a big deal out of it even though she hadn’t actually made a huge deal out of it after Elsa had expressed her concerns. Still, better safe than sorry, so she was content to keep it secret here.

Some secrets were harmless, after all. And for most of Elsa’s life she’d spent her birthdays alone so she was used to it.

“You know, every time it snowed before, we never could tell where it came from.”

Honeymaren’s voice startled Elsa out of her reverie and she turned to look at her, “What do you mean?”

“Because of the mist, it was like it just appeared from the bottoms of the trees,” she explained, coming to stand beside Elsa. Her presence was a welcome one and Elsa felt a warmth spread through her.

Absently, she took Maren’s hand and held it, “So what do you think of it now?”

“It’s beautiful.” Maren lifted her head, closing her eyes as flakes fell onto her face and frosted her hair. She was beautiful too, Elsa realized. And so kind and full of heart and humor. Even the way she spoke was soft, and caring. And more than once Elsa had caught herself staring while Honeymaren worked.

Elsa stared at her a moment too long, before lifting her face to the sky as well. She felt Honeymaren’s fingers lock with her own, and squeezed her hand. It felt wonderful.

“I got you something,” Honeymaren said after a few minutes of silence.

“… for what?” Oh no.

Grinning, she looked at Elsa, “For your birthday.”

Sighing, Elsa asked, “How did you know?”

“I asked your sister when she was visiting last week.”

Elsa wondered if that was before or after Anna had been buried in a pile of Northuldran children. They seemed to love the both of them and Anna had enthusiastically allowed herself to be virtually adopted by them all. Elsa had been so happy to see Anna as excited about connecting with them as she was and had encouraged it. 

Though she was now less happy that her secret had been given away, “You really didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know, but I wanted to.” Honeymaren tilted her head, “Actually, I got you _two_ things.” She laughed at Elsa’s stricken look, then lifted her hand up and kissed her finger tips.

Suddenly Elsa was feeling some new and interesting ways, butterflies fluttering about inside her stomach and her head swimming. Somehow, she managed to find some words, “Two things?”

“One is kind of a group thing,” Maren explained. “Okay, it was _mostly_ the kids doing the work, but the adults supervised.”

“Oh. That’s … great. Thank you.” Ahtohallan was nice this time of year, wasn’t it? But she couldn’t exactly escape with her hand in Maren’s, nor would she want to disappoint the children. Or Maren, “I ... Honestly I try to avoid it entirely, but I’m appreciative of the effort. I just don’t want anyone to make a fuss.”

“I’ll be okay. Just the thing, and a nice meal, I promise it wasn’t a fuss at all.”

Elsa stared into Honeymaren’s amber eyes for a long moment before she nodded. “Okay.”

Though, she was now determined to find out Maren’s birthday so she could have her revenge. And if Anna did throw her a party she’d have to get her revenge for that too, if only to be fair. Not that she didn’t love or appreciate their efforts and any gifts they might have, but she much preferred to be low-key and just enjoy their company. Mostly, she’d come to realize that the celebrations were more for her family and the kingdom than for herself, which was okay, but now that she wasn’t Queen she’d prefer something much smaller and personal. Maybe cupcakes and game night.

“Now the second thing,” Maren stepped back, rubbing the back of her neck and looking almost flustered. “It’s not much or anything and it’s probably not very good, but I’ve been practicing.”

She had a pouch at her side and she reached into it. Presents were never something that had excited Elsa, but she found her interest piqued none-the-less. This wasn’t something from a subject to a Queen, but from a friend to a friend. They were just starting to get a feel for each other as friends, with perhaps an inkling of something more so her excitement was unexpected but not unwelcome. Except for Kristoff, Elsa hadn’t really had any friends besides her sister and Olaf and she didn’t really know if she was doing this right.

Honeymaren withdrew something wrapped in fabric and held it out. Elsa gently took it from her turning it over in her hands. It felt solid, but not too heavy and she resisted the urge to shake it or otherwise try to guess what it might be made of. She looked at Maren and when Maren nodded she started to unwrap it.

It was wood, polished smooth and carved into the shape of a horse and a rider. More specifically, Elsa and the Nokk! A little awestruck, Elsa held it up and peered at it. The detail was remarkable and Maren had captured the flow of her hair as well as the way her wing-like fabric billowed behind her. Tightness clenched inside Elsa’s chest and she held her other hand over her mouth. Her voice wavered, “Oh, Maren, it’s _beautiful_.”

“Only because of the subject,” Honeymaren replied, voice soft, as though she were standing on the edge of a knife and expecting to fall off any any moment.

“It looks like…” Elsa trailed off, then fanned her hand in front of her eyes, “When I was little, I used to make toys out of snow and ice. One of my favorites was a fairy queen.”

And this somehow was like an arrow shot through her heart but Elsa didn’t know how to describe what she was feeling. Touched, certainly. Emotional. Like light was welling up inside her chest and threatening to explode outward. From inside to outside as Anna used to say.

Very carefully, Elsa set the carving into the nook of a tree for safe keeping, then turned back to Honeymaren and embraced her tightly.

“Thank you,” she whispered, smiling down at Honeymaren and feeling dizzy in the warmth of her eyes.

“Very happy you like it.”

Impulsively, Elsa leaned her head down, lips brushing against Honeymaren’s. Something like a jolt of lightning shot through her, then Honeymaren leaned into her, deepening the kiss. Elsa lost track of time and space, that light feeling like it was leaking through her poors and warmth flooding her chest and limbs. Kissing was _amazing_ , her whole body buzzing from the feel of it.

“Was that okay?” Elsa asked, a few moments later when she’d come up for air. If she moved she was certain she’d fall over.

“More than okay.” Honeymaren nuzzled Elsa’s cheek with her own, smiling so giddily that if Elsa wasn’t already feeling over the moon she would have taken off.

This was definitely something more than friendship, Elsa realized. It was something she wanted to explore with Honeymaren, that she really looked forward to, “I think I’ve been wanting to do that for a month and didn’t realize.”

“Happy birthday,” Maren said, a twinkle in her eye. “Though I feel like I’m the one that got the better present.”

“I don’t know where I’m going to keep it.” Elsa chewed on her lip, glancing back at the carving in the tree, “May I keep it with you?”

Honeymaren shook her head, “I know where you can, but you’ll find out where once we get back.”

Elsa stole a lingering kiss, before she forced herself to step back, grabbing Maren’s hand once she’d retrieved the precious carving, “We should get that over with.”

“You sound like you’re going to an execution.”

Laughing, Elsa started to walk with her, probably moving slower than she needed to but not yet ready to step out of this world the two of them had shared, “I’m sure the children will have made it all worthwhile.”

“You’ll see, they were amazing. We inspected their work and everything.” Maren bumped hips with Elsa.

“So what was your job in this little endeavor?” Elsa had the vague sense like she was floating. It was a nice feeling.

“My mother told me I should keep you distracted.”

Elsa silently thanked the woman.

Honeymaren slowed them down, “We’re almost there, close your eyes.”

Nervous, Elsa did as she was told and Honeymaren guided her into the clearing that the Northuldra had settled in for winter. “Can I open them yet?”

“Almost.” Honeymaren squeezed her hand, then rubbed her thumb over Elsa’s knuckles. She almost tripped over her own feet, but somehow Maren was able to guide her. 

Elsa simply needed to trust her.

“Okay. Open them.”

There was a chorus of surprises, most of the voices belonging to the Northuldra children.

Elsa opened her eyes, and blinked several times as she tried to process what she was seeing. She was standing next to Honeymaren’s goahti, and right next to it was a brand new one, recently built. Several of the younger children attached themselves to her legs, all talking excitedly at once. Elsa looked at Honeymaren, then at where Yelana and Ryder were standing with Maren and Ryder’s mother, Spera. “I …don’t understand.”

“We wanted you to have a place of your own,” Ryder said, folding his arms and grinning brightly. “Your own little place to put your spirit boots.”

“You’re family,” Spera said, wading through some of the children and pulling Elsa into a hug. “And we don’t leave family out in the cold.”

“There’s a place inside, for what I made you,” Honeymaren said. And Elsa wanted to talk with her about that, and about what had happened between them, but she was about three seconds from crying like a baby and this wasn’t the time. Somehow, she held herself together even if it felt like words were failing her. She wanted to say thank you, she wanted to embrace all of them all at once.

Then the door to the goahti opened and Anna popped out, arms flailing, “Happy birthday!” She ruffled the hair on one of the boys as she made her way to Elsa, “Okay being an honorary Aunt is the best thing ever did you know we have _cousins_?!”

Feeling overwhelmed, Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister and squeezed her tightly, “Anna, what are you doing here??”

“How could I miss your birthday?” Anna put one mittened hand on Elsa’s face, “It was Honeymaren’s idea. And then I made sure that everyone would try to keep it a little more simple than you’re used to.” Anna booped Elsa’s nose, “Don’t think I never noticed how miserable you were at those big royal parties.”

“We’ve revealed the present,” Yelana declared, clapping her hands together once. “Now let's eat.”

“That’s it?” Elsa craned her neck in Yelana’s direction.

“Well, almost.” Yelana smiled, rolling her eyes good naturedly.

Ryder hopped up onto a log and called out, “Hit it!”

In unison and on key, most of the children and some of the adults started singing “Happy Birthday” to Elsa.

“Yes!” Anna whispered, giggling.

Elsa wrapped an arm around Anna and then her other around Honeymaren, her smile only growing wider when she spotted Kristoff stuffing himself at one of the tables that had been set up. Olaf was nearby and as always drawing the attention of some children.

“Everyone is here,” she whispered, letting herself cry freely. And while she might still not be super keen on birthday parties or her birthday, this year she might have to make an exception.


End file.
